Imperial House of Mazarda
Once the rulers of the Valinium Empire, the exiled House of Mazarda lingers in shame and in hiding. Pining for the day to return and claim the land rightfully theirs, Mazarda bides their time on Imoggia as penniless drifters. With each passing century, the house grows smaller and further away from their aspirations. Attributed as the builders of modern Briece, the Imperial House of Mazarda is responsible for the erection of several Briecian cities including Spareen, Civalla, and Mazarine. Early Hisory Knighted as the Lord Protectors of the House of Ios in the mid-third century. Originally landless nobles distantly descended from the House of Ios, Mazarda was granted lands in the Severo region after leading a series of successful campaign's against the Mascroni and southern people of Briece. With the House of Constanza and the Valinium Empire's rise, a series of indiscretions, politics, and maneuvers established a bastard born from Lavine Mazarda and the Aechaeus Constanza as the High Lord of Mazarda and the Southern Lands of Severo. Historically, House Mazarda was a loyal vassal of the House of Ios and placing the King's own son as Lord ensured their loyalty. Although, that would come to hinder House Constanza when Mazarda had a legitimate claim to the throne when near a century later Severino III died without an heir. Called the birth of modern Briecian politics, Piero the Rock of Valian campaigned for senate and commoner support. In 600 AE, Piero Mazarda is crowned as the Emperor of Valinium. Emperors of Valinium Renaming the city of Lom to Briessa in honor of the Emperor's Consort Briolle the Beautiful, Mazarda moved the Imperial Seat from Kilageos Keep in Sartinium to the Mossafia in Briessa. Over the course of several hundred years, Mazarda built a bureaucratic and prosperous empire. During this time period, Mazarine was officially established as a major city while the canals stretching from Spareen to Civalla were dug and established. Ludivicus the Extravagant built several monuments on the Valian Peninsula, many of which stand today such as the Warrior guarding Briessa, the Kiss of Civalla and Spareen, and the Bassilea in Spareen. Ironically, Ludivicus represented the many sins of Mazarda particularly their penchant for luxury and reckless financial decisions. Decline and Death The Ulthian Empire had been a threat on the Valian Peninsula who had denied the Valinium's right to call themselves an empire. Ulthian, perhaps, was the only true threat to Valinium but the Mazardas were arrogant and failed to address the growing issue. During this time, a group of merchants and noble houses grew more powerful than the historic families of Valinium, filling many seats in the senate and gradually becoming disillusioned with the Imperial House. In approximately 850 AE, the Ulthian Empire marched onto Briessa putting it to siege for a near a hundred days, eventually taking the city and forcing the Mazardas to flee from the Mossafia. For a decade, the Ulthian Empire held the imperial seat, and with the claim on the Empire, Ulthia marched south toward Civalla with ambitions to take the entire peninsula. Ironically, the Mazardas had fled to Civalla although Ulthia did not know this. Called the Romantic Defense of Civalla, the Salvators of Spareen thwarted Ulthia's advance, eventually moving forward to retake Briessa. House Mazarda was denounced during this time and forced to give up their imperial seat for good at the threat of death. With the Mazardas fall came the rise of the Grand Houses. The lands in Mazarine and the Mossafia were seized from the Mazardas. For several decades, House Mazarda lived in Civalla as minor nobility without lands. The Valian City-States were established while House Mazarda bided their time. During the War of Four, Mazarda saw the time to pounce and attempted, with a group of hired mercenaries, to retake Briessa. This ended in utter failure and many members of House Mazarda were executed. With the rise of Briece came the utter demise of the fading Imperial House. Few members survived, and those that did fled to Imoggia. Isolated on Imoggia Imoggia is a place of sanctuary and protection therefore the Grand Houses did not pursue the last living members of the Imperial House of Mazarda to the island. For centuries, Mazarda has lived on the island serving as religious leaders in the Dome of the Sea. Largely forgotten about in Briece, the living Mazardas can still taste the sweetness of their Imperial seat. Category:Briece